Numerous methods and systems have been developed for conducting chemical, biochemical, and/or biological assays. These methods and systems are essential in a variety of applications including medical diagnostics, food and beverage testing, environmental monitoring, manufacturing quality control, drug discovery, and basic scientific research.
Multi-well assay plates (also known as microtiter plates or microplates) have become a standard format for processing and analysis of multiple samples. Multi-well assay plates can take a variety of forms, sizes, and shapes. For convenience, some standards have appeared for instrumentation used to process samples for high-throughput assays. Multi-well assay plates typically are made in standard sizes and shapes, and have standard arrangements of wells. Arrangements of wells include those found in 96-well plates (12×8 array of wells), 384-well plates (24×16 array of wells), and 1536-well plates (48×32 array of wells). The Society for Biomolecular Screening has published recommended microplate specifications for a variety of plate formats (see http://www.sbsonline.org).
A variety of plate readers are available for conducting assay measurements in multi-well plates including readers that measure changes in optical absorbance, emission of luminescence (e.g., fluorescence, phosphorescence, chemiluminescence, and electrochemiluminescence), emission of radiation, changes in light scattering, and changes in a magnetic field. U.S. Patent Application Publications 2004/0022677 and 2005/0052646 of U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/185,274 and 10/185,363, respectively, of Wohlstadter et al. describe solutions that are useful for carrying out singleplex and multiplex ECL assays in a multi-well plate format. They include plates that comprise a plate top with through-holes that form the walls of the wells and a plate bottom that is sealed against the plate top to form the bottom of the wells. The plate bottom has patterned conductive layers that provide the wells with electrode surfaces that act as both solid phase supports for binding reactions as well as electrodes for inducing electrochemiluminescence (ECL). The conductive layers may also include electrical contacts for applying electrical energy to the electrode surfaces.
Despite such known methods and systems for conducting assays, improved apparatuses, systems, methods, reagents, and kits for conducting automated sampling, sample preparation, and/or sample analysis in a multi-well plate assay format are needed.